


【最王】砂糖与饼干与妖精桑

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：听着借东西的小人的BGM脑补出来的非常短小，ooc到飞起，请不要打我。小小的王马桑多可爱啊……【死不悔改】
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	【最王】砂糖与饼干与妖精桑

放暑假的时候，最原终一来到了叔父的事务所帮忙，叔父的事务所是一幢极具英伦气息的花园洋房。  
在他小时候叔父曾经带他来这里玩过，这么多年了这里一点都没有变，连那个楼梯的嘎吱声还是老样子。  
侦探的工作每天虽然辛苦但很充实，因为他家离事务所有点远，所以每天都是住在事务所里。宅子的卫生每天都有家政人员来打扫，不用他操心，只不过这几天他总觉得屋子里似乎在闹耗子。  
因为他要泡咖啡，所以他对方糖的数量很了解，然而这几天隔一天方糖都会减少，有时是一颗有时是两颗。  
真是个灵活的耗子。  
他在厨房放了个捕鼠夹，上面放着一小块方糖，希望可以抓住这个灵活的小东西。  
  
第二天。  
他得到的是一个空了夹子和一小段断了的牙签。  
真是个聪明的耗子。  
今天叔父将家政人员训了一顿，因为他发现厨房窗台很久都没有擦过了，灰尘薄薄的积了一层，看起来很脏。  
而他凑近看到那些灰尘上有一点点摩擦过的痕迹，是窗户移动的痕迹，这个幅度很小，大概是三个手指宽，人是一定进不来的。  
会是老鼠桑吗？  
叔父训完就走了，最原跟家政人员说希望自己来处理这些灰尘，对方稍微有些为难，但是看他认真的眼神也就没说什么得下班走了。  
他将可以吃的东西都收起来锁进了柜子里，留了一碟子饼干在桌子上。  
希望老鼠桑会喜欢。  
  
第二天。  
果不其然，饼干少了几块，但是在碟子的边上用燃烧过的火柴梗画了一个叉。  
看起来老鼠桑并不喜欢呢。  
他转身想去开柜子，结果发现柜子的锁已经被撬开了，里面的火腿肉少了一小片还少了一把小餐刀。  
还会撬锁，这只老鼠好厉害啊，不过看起来它并不是只会吃方糖和饼干呢。  
他走向窗台，发现窗台的灰尘上有小小的脚印，没有处理，来一排去一排，甚至还画了个鬼脸，似乎并不担心被发现。  
看起来老鼠桑还挺调皮的。  
他轻笑了一下，将灰尘处理干净，没有将这些告诉叔父，开始了与老鼠桑的奇妙同居生活。  
  
一开始最原每天只留方糖和它并不太喜欢的饼干，对方也没留下什么意见。  
但是渐渐的他感觉老鼠桑每天吃方糖和饼干应该对健康无益，他增加了食物的花样。  
有时候是咖喱，有时候是煎蛋，有时候是水煮蔬菜，恩，这个老鼠桑似乎真的不是很喜欢，第二天在边上画了很多很多的叉。  
就像小孩子一样的口味。  
  
每天给老鼠桑留食物已经变成他的一种乐趣，就像用食物与未知生物交流。  
时间很快过去，回校的日子快到了，最原也要从这个房子离开了。  
离开的前一天，他突发奇想为他倒了一小杯葡萄芬达，他并不喝碳酸饮料，是叔父买啤酒的时候顺手买来的。  
他想老鼠桑这么小孩子口味，应该会喜欢这个的吧。  
第二天，他发现了这么长时间以来第一次出现的东西，在空了的小杯子的边上有一小行歪歪扭扭的文字。  
【我在花园等你。】  
  
他来到花园，站在篱笆边上，心里还有点小忐忑，也许会见到一个小妖精，或者是一只站立的老鼠。  
这时他感觉背后有什么东西在敲他，他转过身，看到篱笆上有个小小的身影拿着小木棍在敲他的后背，他大概只有一个手掌高，名副其实的妖精，只是没有翅膀。  
“老鼠桑？”  
“谁是老鼠啊！”  
对方的说话声音不响，不仔细听有可能听不见，他招招手让最原弯下腰，最原照做了。  
他跳上最原的肩头，凑近他的耳朵说：“一直大声喊喉咙会痛，这样更加轻松。”  
对方说话的气息洒在最原的耳朵上，弄得他有点痒痒的。  
“我叫最原终一，你叫什么？”最原轻声说。  
“王马小吉哦，小最原你知道为什么我今天要叫你出来吗？”  
“一定不是感谢吧。”  
“尼嘻嘻，真聪明，我是来道别的。”  
“你也要走了？”  
“是啊，被发现了的当天其实就应该要走了，我留在这里两个月已经是不容易了。”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“这就不能告诉小最原啦~”王马停顿了一下，“小最原，把眼睛闭上，奇妙的经历该结束了，梦该醒了”  
最原闭上眼睛，他感觉对方似乎在他的脸颊上亲了一下，肩头的重量消失了。  
再次睁开眼睛，花园恢复了原样，哪里都没有妖精桑的身影。  
梦真的结束了。  
  
当天最原就回到自己的家，本想第二天再整理行李箱，然而他听到行李箱里面有“笃笃笃”轻轻的敲击声。  
他打开行李箱，就看到一个紫色的小脑袋从衣服堆里钻了出来，看起来他应该是被憋坏了，脸上有点泛红。  
这还能是谁，就是今天早上突然出现又突然消失的妖精桑。  
王马看最原一脸惊讶，笑嘻嘻的说道：“尼嘻嘻，当然是骗你的啦，被发现就要搬家这是什么时候的妖精法则哦，有吃的吗？那种紫色的汽水就可以了。”  
妖精还在笑嘻嘻地说着，最原觉得自己未来的生活应该是不会平静了。


End file.
